


Is This Really It?

by WriterByMidnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Castiel cries, Character Death, Gen, Heaven, Hey Jude, Mary sings, Mary sings Hey Jude, Non-Canonical Character Death, Souls, mostly bitter though lol, rips your heart to shreds, the boys die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterByMidnight/pseuds/WriterByMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester boys have met their fate. With Sam already dead, and Dean dying, Castiel tries to make Dean's passing a little easier by bringing someone along.</p><p>*Idea gotten from a tumblr post by "acklepackle" on Tumblr* (With some of my ideas added on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Really It?

**Author's Note:**

> You know it's going to be sad when your author is admitting to you, that she cried hysterically while writing this.  
> Good luck, friend.

"Sammy?" Dean gasps with tears in his eyes. "Say something, damnit! SAM!" He slams his fist down on his baby brother's chest. "Damnit..."

Dean takes his hand off of Sam's slightly chilled chest, and presses it to the wound on his own throat. Blood has already filled his mouth, and he's had to spit it out multiple times.

_I'm dying._

_I'm fucking **dying.**_

Dean thought to himself. He choked on even more blood.

_**Just kill me already.** _

The familiar sound of wingbeats are heard and Dean tries to look up at the familiar face of his guardian angel. Except Castiel isn't alone. He's brought a spirit with him.

 

"Hi sweetheart." The soothing voice says. "You're banged up pretty badly, aren't you."

"M...Mom?" Dean squints. "I...Is that really..?"

A soft finger is pressed at his lips as Mary leans over him. She falls on her knees and swipes the blood off of her eldest son's forehead. Mary Winchester then turns and bends over her youngest and presses a sweet kiss to the corpse of Samuel Winchester. She then turns back to Dean.

"Cas, why did y-" Dean stops dead in the middle of his sentence and he hears a quiet cry escape the angel's lips. "Cas, can't you save us? You..."

"I'm sorry..." Castiel sobs. "I've failed you. You need some comfort in your passing and I'm no _fucking_ good."

"Cas..." Dean breathed, realizing that this was where he was going to die. There was no escape this time.

 

Dean's ears were suddenly filled with the calming sound of an almost angelic singing. It was so familiar and pure. One that he heard so much in his short childhood.

 

 _"Hey Jude, don't make it bad... Take a sad song and make it better."_ Mary sung.

Dean's eyes start to blur from the tears that are steadily welling up in his eyes.

_"Remember to let her into your heart... Then you start to make it better."_

The first tear falls from Dean's tired eyes as he reaches over to grab Sam's ice cold hand.

_"Hey Jude, don't be afraid... You were made to go out and get her."_

Cas cries out in complete agony from watching the scene, making Dean cry harder. Wracking sobs were coursing through his body.

_"The minute you let her under your skin... Then you begin to make it better."_

 

 

"Sammy. I'm still here. I'm not going to let go." Dean rasps while tears streak down his bloodied cheeks.

 _"And any time you feel the pain... Hey Jude, refrain... Don't carry the world upon your shoulder."_ Mary continued with the song without fault. She started stroking Dean's hair the way she did when Dean was a small child.  _"For well you know, that it's a fool, who plays it cool... By making his world a little colder."_

Cas whimpered and bowed his head as he sensed Dean growing weaker, and closer to his imminent death.

_"Hey Jude, don't let me down... You have found her, now go out and get her..."_

Dean shuddered and went limp. His breathing and heart rate slowing tremendously. Mary smiled and soothed him more.

_"Remember to let her into your heart... Then you can start to make it better..."_

 

Dean looked up at his mother's glowing face, then to Cas, then to his little brother. He smiled weakly as he closed his eyes for the last time.

 

Castiel yelled in complete and utter distress at his best friend's death. He fell to his knees in a huge, sobbing heap. He cried as if his world had just ended, because part of it just did. He let everything out. Whimpering like a puppy, and crying like a newborn baby. He had never felt such grief in his life, and believe me, he has lived a long one.

Cas felt a hand on the top of his head. He looked up with bloodshot and tired eyes.

It was Mary.

"Come on." She called. "Let's go home."

Cas nodded as he wiped his cheeks, although tears still poured down his face.

 

Castiel leaned over the boys' bodies and grabbed their souls by the hand, and lead the three Winchesters back with him to heaven.

Where they all belonged.

 

_**Together.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it (even though it's terribly sad ._,) ^_^


End file.
